Organization of Death
by Slowly Going Crazy
Summary: A killer lurks in Organization XIII's household. Will they find the killer, or will the killer find them first.
1. Organization XIII

Welcome to a confusing death story that involves the Organization from KH2. Find the clues and catch the killer before it's too late...

Organization XIII

Zexion: Sir, Roxas is dead.

Xemnas: How do you know twit!

Zexion: Sir, I can smell death...

Xemnas: Oh... Well bring him in.

Vexen: We can't just bring in a bloody, diced up, kid.

Xemnas: Diced up?

Axel: It looks like he got cut up by a keyblade.

Xemnas: But that's his weapon!

Marluxia: Don't ask me how it happened.

Demyx: Dance water dance!

Saix: ...Do you think he committed suicide

Xigbar: Why would he do that?

Xaldin: Even I wouldn't do that, that's a stupid thing to do. If I was to commit suicide-

(Xaldin gets slapped by Larxene who just ran in)

Larxene: Who's sick joke is this?

(Holds up a bloody hand)

Lexaeus: Eeew!

Luxord: Man that's nasty!

Larxene: I found this in my leather closet, and writing on my mirror saying "You're next"

Xemnas: We must find this killer before we all die. All of you search for him/her/it!


	2. Organization XII

Organization XII

(Larxene went back to her room and cleaned off her mirror)

Larxene: Once I figure out who did this, I'm ganna kill them!

voice: How can you kill someone who is already dead?

Larxene: Who's that!

(Larxene ran to the center of her room and looked around)

Larxene: Show yourself!

voice: You have to find me first.

(Larxene heard her faucets in her bathroom squeak, she ran to the bathroom)

Larxene: (whispers) Where are you?

(The tub started to overflow as well as the sink, for they were clogged with her knives)

voice: You missed a spot on your mirror...

Larxene: No I didn't!

(Larxene looked at the mirror and saw someone else looking back at her)

voice: (from the face) Hello, Larxene...

Larxene: You!

(Larxene shot a bolt at the killer, it bounced off the mirror and into the water. The bolt went up her leg and surged through her body. She fell to the ground.)


	3. Organization XI

Organization XI

(Zexion ran to Marluxia on his way to Xemnas)

Zexion: Marluxia, Larxene is dead!

Marluxia: How?

Zexion: She looked electrocuted.

Marluxia: (changing the subject) Well, I guess I'll look for the killer in the guarden.

(Marluxia walked out to the guarden and started tending to the plants)

killer: Marluxia, That's disgusting!

Marluxia: Who's there?

(Marluxia turned around)

Marluxia: Nature, search for the trespasser!

(vines swept between Marluxia's legs, and petals flew everywhere)

killer: (to the left of Marluxia) Can't you find me yourself Marluxia?

(Marluxia jumped and fell into a rosebush, thorns ripped apart his skin. He got up again)

killer: Your scythe is very nice, though my weapon is better.

(Marluxia looked at his scythe and then saw the killer walk up to it. Marluxia ran for the scythe, tripped on the vines around his legs, and the scythe slit through his head.)


	4. Organization X

Organization X

(Luxord walked towards the game room, he ran into Saix on the way)

Saix: Luxord! Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas are dead.

Luxord: Fate comes sooner or later.

Saix: Well, I need to tell the head.

(Luxord walked into the game room and set his cards on the table)

killer: Do you know my favorite card?

(Luxord turned towards the killer and tried to act calm)

Luxord: ...What card?

killer: The Ace of Spades!

(The ace card flew towards Luxord's face and cut his throat open)

killer: Your time has come.

Luxord: Cards... protect... me...

(The cards spun around Luxord, then their pictures turned into the killer)

killer: Do you know your cards well?

(Luxord broke the cards, one by one. He finally reached the last card. Luxord paused because of the loss of blood from his throat. The card spun, cut off his feet, then his hands and torso, and finally his head)


	5. Organization IX

Organization IX

(Demyx sat in his room playing his sitar)

Axel: Demyx! Luxord just died!

Demyx: You messed up my groove, man.

Axel: Who cares about that, everyone's dying!

(Demyx grabbed his sitar and walked to the pool)

Demyx: I need to de-stress.

(Demyx jumped into the pool and started swimming, then he heard his sitar playing)

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding-Ding-Di-Di-Ding-Di-Ding-Di-Ding_

(Demyx resurfaced, and saw his sitar sitting the same. He went back underwater)

_Ding, Ding, Di-Di-Ding, Di-Di-Ding, Di-Di-Ding_

(Demyx resurfaced again, but his sitar wasn't there. Then he heard it underwater)

_Ding-Ding-Ding!_

Demyx: Dance Water Dance

(The water flew up in the air above his head)

killer: Fun while it lasted...

(The killer stopped playing the sitar and set it down)

Demyx: Oh, freak...

(The water crashed down upon him, and the sitar blew apart by the impact. Pieces of the sitar flew into Demyx, puncturing his lungs. He slowly fell to the bottom of the pool as his blood turned the pool red.)


	6. Organization VIII

Organization VIII

(Axel walked back to his room, and he ran into Vexen on the way)

Vexen: Axel, I just found Demyx in the pool... dead.

Axel: I told him everyone was dying.

(Axel walked past Vexen and into his room)

killer: nice room Axel.

Axel: Who's there?

(A shadow ran past his face, he pulled out his chakrams and shot some fire)

killer: Fire... I love fire.

Axel: Killer! I could work with you, we could kill all of these nobodies!

killer: I work alone.

(Another shadow flew past him, and he shot more flame)

Axel: I could help you!

killer: You never learn, do you...

(There was another shadow, and he put his room aflame. Axel's hands started to sweat, and the flames started to come towards him)

killer: I never get hurt by flames.

(The flames caught Axel's legs. He jumped, his chakrams flew up in the air. He started to burn in the flames, as his chakrams flew back down straight for him. Half of him fell one way, the other half fell the other.)


	7. Organization VII

Organization VII

(Saix sat looking at the moon when Xaldin came)

Xaldin: Saix! Axel is dead, he got burned, and is cut in two-

Saix: Xaldin, I'm meditating! ...How did you get burned?

Xaldin: I heard the commotion in his room so I went and I saw-

Saix: Xaldin, just tell the supreme one!

(Xaldin left and Saix looked back up at the moon)

Saix: The moon is very odd today, wait that's not the moon!

(Saix rolled out of the way of a meteor, the debris flew into his eyes and teared apart his skin)

killer: Mother missed...

Saix: Who's that... where are you?

killer: Over here

(Saix slashed his claymore towards the voice)

killer: You missed.

(Saix slashed again, blood dripped down his skin)

killer: Missed again.

(Saix ran after the voice, slashing his claymore. He ran out of energy and fell to the ground at the edge of a cliff. The light of the moon beamed towards him)

Saix: Moon, give me strength...

(He reached towards the light of the moon and fell off the cliff, his claymore followed. There was a thud... then a slice.)


	8. Organization VI

Organization VI

(Lexaeus ran up to Zexion in the torture chamber)

Zexion: What do you want Lexaeus?

Lexaeus: Saix has disappeared, though I saw a blood trail to a cliff. He must have fell off the cliff.

Zexion: Your scent is messing with my search for the killer.

Lexaeus: Just thought you would want to know.

(Lexaeus left and Zexion sat in the darkest corner of the room. Then he heard a torture device squeak)

Zexion: I knew you were here. Your scent is very faint, and not very familiar.

killer: You sound calm, do you have a plan.

Zexion: I let others do my bidding.

killer: Was your plan this trip wire, nails, pendulum, and swords?

Zexion: You're quite smart for a killer.

killer: Thanks for the compliment, bad thing you must die.

(Zexion felt something brush past him, he jumped hit his head on something, and the lights turned on)

killer: I had a little trap myself.

(Zexion saw that he hit a trip wire. Nails drove into his hands and feet, the swords swung into his stomach, and the pendulum swung around and cut off his head.)


	9. Organization V

Organization V

(Xigbar hovered over Lexaeus at the top of a hill)

Xigbar: Lexaeus, Zexion looked like he killed himself with his own torture device.

Lexaeus: Maybe that's why he wanted to be alone.

Xigbar: I don't think he would kill himself though.

Lexaeus: I'm going to set a trap for this killer...

(Xigbar left as Lexaeus set up a trail down the hill)

Lexaeus: Let's see the killer get past this!

(Lexaeus made a giant boulder and pushed it down the trail. Dust flew up and hid him)

killer: I already have...

(Lexaeus swiped his Tomahawk through the dust)

Lexaeus: Once I see you, you'll be dead!

killer: I already am...

(Lexaeus shot rocks through the dust)

killer: I hate earth!

(Lexaeus swiped his tomahawk again, but he slipped on the gravel. He rolled down the hill, his tomahawk right behind him. He got cut up by the sharp rocks and almost got crushed by the boulder on the way down. He stopped at the bottom of the hill, his weapon cut him in half, and his boulder rolled over him crushing him (or what's left of him) flat.)


	10. Organization IV

Organization IV

(Vexen sat in the library when Xaldin ran up)

Xaldin: Lexaeus is dead! He got cut by his own weapon, crushed by his boulder, and is dead at the bottom of a hill.

Vexen: Reading... Se-

Xaldin: He's dead and I saw- What are you reading?

Vexen: I have a hint on who the killer is.

Xaldin: I think it's-

Vexen: Just go and leave me to my research!

(Xaldin left and shut the door. Vexen went back to his book.)

Vexen: He's already dead, wears leather, hates earth, owns a weapon-

killer: You forgot an intelligent, EVIL killer.

(Vexen turned to the killer with a smirk on his face)

Vexen: I knew it was you, I used the clues from the screams through the walls.

killer: And I would've gotten away, if it wasn't for that meddling scholar. I guess I must kill you now...

(Vexen saw the killer near his shield, he shot a stream of ice at the killer. The ice missed and hit the bookcase, throwing the shield into the air. Vexen looked up and saw the killer behind the shield. He shot at the killer, it deflected off the shield and froze Vexen. The shield fell down upon him, and shattered him into many small shards.)


	11. Organization III

Organization III

(Xaldin walked out to the training ground with his six lances, as Xigbar came up to him)

Xigbar: Vexen is dead

Xaldin: He must of died after I was about to tell him what I saw. I saw many things, but I saw-

Xigbar: Xaldin, I just want to know who the killer is!

(Xigbar left Xaldin in the middle of the field)

Xaldin: -a person with long hair, maybe longer than mine. I couldn't really tell, it was too dark.

(Xaldin started up a tornado)

killer: Wind can't stop me!

Xaldin: You! I should have known it was you. You're-

killer: Your worst nightmare...

Xaldin: No, you're him... what's his name again, I sort of remember it, it's-

killer: Will you shut it already!

(Xaldin moved towards his lances and reached for one, but the killer cut off his hand. The killer came closer and Xaldin started up a tornado)

killer: Let's see this "Whirlwind of Six Lances."

(The lances lifted off the ground. One chopped off one foot. The next chopped off the other foot, the third chopped off his remaining hand, the fourth chopped apart his torso, the fifth scalped him, and the final one cut off his head. The whirlwind stopped and his pieces slowly fell to the ground.)


	12. Organization II

Organization II

(Xigbar stood on theceiling of the shooting gallery, and aimed at the decoys, when Xemnas got in the way)

Xemnas: Xaldin just died.

Xigbar: How do you know?

Xemnas: I saw him kill himself outside my window, though I didn't see the killer.

Xigbar: Well he won't be able to kill me, once I get him in my sights (_click_) He'll be down in a heartbeat.

(Xemnas left and Xigbar aimed again. He shot a bullet, but it got deflected by something)

Xigbar: You're good, Mr. Killer...

killer: Guns are not my forte.

Xigbar: No... You're good at deflecting the bullets.

(Xigbar shot more, the killer deflected all of them, one flew back and hit Xigbar in the arm)

Xigbar: Let's see you deflect this!

(The area turned into a long hallway. Xemnas shot a gun arrow at the killer, and warped behind him. The killer managed to deflect the bullet back at Xigbar while he was warping. The gun arrow went through Xigbar)

Xigbar: You are... an excellent soldier...

(Xigbar fell to the ground, his guns (battered by the gun arrow) fell upon him and exploded. The place turned back to normal as the blood spread from Xigbar's body.)


	13. Organization I

Organization I

(Xemnas sat down in his big chair when he heard his door open)

killer: Xemnas...

Xemnas: Hello, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: It's your turn to die now.

Xemnas: Why kill off the organization, Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: I want to rule all, but this pity bunch is standing in my way. Gladly, they made it easy for me; killing themselves over fear.

Xemnas: Well, I'm not that much of a pushover.

(Xemnas started to hold up his hand which gleamed red. He shot an aerial blade, which was deflected by Sephiroth's sword)

Xemnas: Poor One Winged Angel...

Sephiroth: Why pity me, your fighting even makes heartlesses look good!

(Xemnas' anger rose. He surrounded Sephiroth with aerial blades, Sephiroth deflected them all back at him. They tore through Xemnas and he fell to the ground)

Sephiroth: Let's make you and your organization your element... "Nothingness!"

(Sephiroth held his sword up to Xemnas' neck)

Xemnas: You will never be as evil as us.

Sephiroth: Watch me...

(He cut off Xemnas' head and left with an evil grin on his face.)


	14. Alternate Ending I

If the actual ending was not to your liking, you could check out these endings. Although they won't make as much sense as the actual ending they are a little funnier... (Don't be bummed, there will be more.)

* * *

Alternate Ending I

(Xemnas sat pondering in his chair)

Xemnas: This isn't right! Everyone is killing everyone! Larxene killed Roxas because he was messing with her and Marluxia's plans. Larxene was killed by Zexion because he figured about her and Marluxia's plans. Marluxia was killed by Saix because he was manipulated by Zexion to do so. Luxord was killed by Axel because Axel thought he killed Roxas. Demyx was killed by Vexen over a jealousy issue. Axel was killed by Xaldin under Vexen's command. Saix was killed by Lexaeus because of his hate of the lower members. Zexion was killed by Xigbar from someone's manipulation. Lexaeus was killed by Xaldin because of him killing Saix. Vexen was killed by Xigbar because of Vexen being assumed a traitor. Xaldin was killed by me as well as Xigbar, so no one could kill me. But they wouldn't just up and kill each other! Who's manipulating Everyone?

(He felt a sharp pain in his chest and saw an odd keyblade, then he heard Riku's voice)

Riku: I manipulated them all!

(Riku pulled out his keyblade, cut off Xemnas' feet, and left him there to slowly bleed to death.)


	15. Alternate Ending II

Alternate Ending II

(Xigbar, Luxord, Saix, and Xaldin entered Xemnas' room)

Xemnas: You four, but your dead! I even saw Xaldin kill himself outside my window!

Saix: That's what we wanted you to think.

Xemnas: How in the world did you kill everyone?

Saix: I killed Roxas, then tried to convince everyone that he committed suicide.

Xigbar: Then I killed Larxene, and told Zexion so he would be the suspected killer.

Saix: Then I killed Marluxia, because he was sure to suspect us.

Luxord: When Saix told me about the deaths I decided to join in, so I faked my death. I just slit my neck and bleed so it would look realistic. Axel noticed me and ran off. So then I killed Demyx, and told Xaldin our plot.

Xaldin: I joined in and killed Axel, I just got a little scorched. Then I told Saix the news.

Saix: Then I of course faked my death, making a blood trail to the cliff and having Lexaeus follow it. Piece of cake.

Xigbar: I then killed Zexion, I never really talk to him. Hovered over his trap and teleported him under it. Then I told Lexaeus about the mishap.

Xaldin: Then Luxord told me to kill Lexaeus. I pushed him down the hill and told Vexen.

Luxord: Then I killed Vexen,who thoughtSephiroth was the killer. I just hid behind his weapon.

Xaldin: The person you saw out the window in pieces was just my human sculpture.

Xigbar: You told me about what you saw, all four of us came together and now were here!

Xemnas: But you all are my most loyal-

Saix: Were your most loyal. Now that we know what we needed, we can rule the universe!

(Xemnas ran towards Saix, but got changed into a card by Luxord. Xaldin cut it up, Saix grabbed the piece with the head, and Xigbar shot it. They left the bloodstained castle ready for their next move.)


	16. Alternate Ending III

Alternate Ending III

(Xemnas set his records on the table. His door crashed to the ground. Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus entered)

Xemnas: It all made sense, but why did you three kill the older members?

Zexion: Let's put you through one by one. First I killed Roxas, you know how we despise lower members...

Lexaeus: Then, I killed Larxene, simple since electricity can't hurt earth.

Vexen: Then Zexion worked Marluxia up, and I killed him. He annoyed me alot about something before...

Zexion: Then Lexaeus spilled the beans to Saix, and Saix told Luxord; so I killed Luxord.

Vexen: I told Axel about Luxord, and he told Demyx; so I killed Demyx. Water is close to my element anywise...

Lexaeus: Vexen told Axel to work him up, and then told me to kill him. He's a traitor to us anyway...

Zexion: After Xaldin saw the incident in Axel's room, he told Saix who already had a clue it was us. I simply just used the light in the shadows...

Vexen: Then I made ice decoys of us, and covered them in blood. It worked quite well, everyone thought they were real.

Xemnas: Then why not stop there, you killed the lower members.

Zexion: Why stop when you can kill them all and become the top and most revered one?

Lexaeus: So we kept on going, Xaldin was mine. You saw him through your window and told Xigbar.

Vexen: So I killed Xigbar, deflecting his bullets were simple with my shield.

Zexion: And now were here for you!

(Xemnas pushed Vexen out of the way and ran for the door, but he was stopped by a boulder. Vexen froze him in ice, and Lexaeus was about to cut him in half)

Zexion: Don't worry Xemnas, we'll make a much nicer organization...

(Lexaeus cut Xemnas in half, and Zexion grabbed the head (which still had a little bit of life left))

Zexion: ...With you out of the picture.

(Zexion tossed the head at a wall, and it shattered.)


	17. Alternate Ending IV

Alternate Ending IV

(Xemnas walked into his room and saw Larxene, Marluxia, and Demyx)

Xemnas: You are the killers?

Marluxia: It would've been us two, but-

Larxene: It's a long story...

Xemnas: (fiddling with something behind his back) Continue...

Larxene: First I killed Roxas, and ran in with his hand to work everyone up. Then I knocked myself unconscious, so Zexion would think I was dead.

Marluxia: Then I made a vine statue of myself and made it look like I killed myself. After that I killed Luxord and Demyx saw me and started annoying me to join us.

Larxene: I came through and after much annoying pleads I said yes.

Demyx: So I faked my death, by putting red food coloring in the pool. Vexen saw me and told Axel I was still alive, but he didn't listen and I killed him.

Larxene: Then I killed Saix, simply by using the light from the lightning.

Marluxia: Then I killed Zexion, actually his trap killed him...

Demyx: Then they told me to kill Lexaeus, I just pushed him down the hill.

Larxene: Vexen was catching on to us, and Xaldin kept seeing Demyx do it. So I killed Vexen-

Marluxia: And I killed Xaldin.

Demyx: I killed Xigbar... he has the surfer dude attitude, but I got the looks.

Xemnas: Let me guess, it's my turn.

Larxene: Yep!

Demyx: ...Where's my sitar?

(Xemnas brought the sitar out from behind his back, and hit Demyx with it. Larxene shot a bolt at Xemnas and he dropped the sitar. Demyx played the sitar, covered Xemnas in water, and Larxene shot a bolt of lightning at Xemnas... paralyzing him. Marluxia spun his scythe around and cut off Xemnas' head)

Larxene: Finally we overthrew the Organization.

(Marluxia sat in Xemnas' chair)

Marluxia: Now we can make our own...


	18. Alternate Ending V

Alternate Ending V

(Xemnas entered his room with flames on his wall)

Xemnas: Axel and Roxas, I should've known.

Axel: Should've, but didn't!

Xemnas: How could I have not known?

Roxas: Naminé of course. You see, I faked my death. Naminé just made everyone believe it. Then I killed Larxene, just messed with her head a little by saying I was already dead.

Axel: Then it was Marluxia's turn to die, I just had to face the Scythe the right way.

Roxas: Naminé then messed with Saix's head, and Saix told Luxord about what he thought he heard. Then, I killed Luxord.

Axel: Demyx was mine, fire and water don't mix... I told him about the death of Luxord, killed him in the pool, and made it to my room just before Vexen came. Then I faked killing myself... I just got some burns trying to get out of my room.

Roxas: Then, Naminé managed to mess with eveyones memory up to Xaldin's. During that time I killed Saix... he sort of killed himself...

Axel: We messed with Zexion's memory and I put him under his trap... you know the rest of his story.

Roxas: I pushed Lexaeus off the cliff, and Naminé finally tangled with Xigbar's memory.

Axel: Then I killed Vexen, who thought the killer was Sephiroth.

Roxas: Then, Xaldin was mine and we both attacked Xigbar...

Axel: And now it's time for you to die.

Xemnas: Traitors! I have a way to deal with- where am I, and who are you?

Axel: We are your killers, and you are in the room of death.

(Axel surrounded Xemnas in flames, and Roxas cut a mark of "XIII no more" on his chest. Axel threw his Chakram and cut off Xemnas' feet)

Axel: Now there will be no more organization.

(Axel and Roxas left Xemnas, who was slowly being incinerated by the flames.)


	19. Alternate Ending VI

Alternate Ending VI

Xemnas: All according to plan. I knew what these Organization members really wanted, so I killed them (dressing up as Sephiroth so they wouldn't suspect me). I even got momentums from each kill.

(Xemnas looked at his walls which had each members weapon)

Xemnas: Now I can make a better organization, one where the members don't want to overthrow me. Gladly all of these are dead!

(Xemnas walked towards the center of the room, and the keyblade on the wall flew off and cut off his hand)

Roxas: So it was you all along!

(Then the knives fell down around him and electricity pulsed through him)

Larxene: I should've known.

(The scythe skimmed just over his scull, ripping apart his skin; as vines wrapped around his legs)

Marluxia: Now we can have our revenge.

(The Ace of Spades card flew across the room and cut Xemnas' throat open)

Luxord: With much pain and suffering.

(The sitar exploded and pieces ripped through Xemnas, as the room started to fill with water)

Demyx: And all you can do is watch.

(Flames started to go up Xemnas' leg, then his body was sliced by a chakram; cutting him open, but not completely in half.)

Axel: I hope you like torture!

(The claymore cut across his stomach)

Saix: The same as how we had ours.

(Nails drove into his hand and feet)

Zexion: As the Egyptian saying goes

(A boulder knocked him to the ground)

Lexaeus: An eye for an eye.

(The shield hit him and froze him in ice)

Vexen: And a tooth for a tooth!

(Wind pulled him back up, the lance cut off his other hand)

Xaldin: But it'll all be over soon.

(A gun arrow shot through where Xemnas' heart would be)

Xigbar: For you should be dead after all this.

All: And you can now join us for more!

Xemnas: Curse you... Organization...

(Xemnas' bloody, frozen, dirty, electrocuted, and burned body fell in the water... motionless.)


	20. Alternate Ending VII

Alternate Ending VII

(Xemnas picked up his phone)

Xemnas: You stupid Shinrah Electric Company! You drugged our water!... Yes it's a problem, it's making us hallucinate a killer!... No I am not making this up! I want to talk to the president of this company face to face!

(Xemnas hung up the phone)

Xemnas: Now I can kill Mr. President for giving me all this trouble.

killer: You positive you are just hallucinating?

Xemnas: Who in the world are you?

killer: Whoever you hallucinate me to be.

Xemnas: I never hallucinate.

killer: Are you positive.

(Xemnas held up his hand and a lightsaber aerial blade came out)

Xemnas: Of course I am!

(Xemnas slashed at the killer, but it just went through the killer)

Xemnas: Your fake!

killer: But I am so real.

(The killer grabbed Xemnas and threw him at a wall. Xemnas held up his hand and shot a black orb at the killer. It went through the killer, bounced off the wall, hit Xemnas, and blew him apart)

killer: This was fun.

(The killer disappeared and the door opened)

Mr. President: Yes, my plan worked. Good job Cloud.

(Cloud reappeared)

Cloud: It was nothing.

Mr. President: Now Soldier is the most powerful once again.


	21. Comic Ending

This will be my last ending, it's a little funny...

* * *

Comic Ending

(Xemnas fell to the ground in his puddle of blood and the curtain closed. The Nobodies cheered as the curtain reopened to the Organization XIII covered in fake blood and the killers standing in a line. They all bowed.)

Roxas: Thank you, thank you for watching our performance.

Larxene: Of couse my death was the best!

Axel: Yeah right! Mine was 10 times better, besides I'm the most popular.

Marluxia: Popularity is overrated.

(Larxene, Marluxia, and Axel start fighting)

Roxas: Two against one isn't right!

(Roxas joins in as Cloud and Sephiroth teleport somewhere else to fight)

Demyx: I want to be popular!

(Demyx joins in as Riku teleports off the stage)

Saix: My death was cool.

(Saix jumps into the fight. Zexion points at a Nobody)

Zexion: Your fighting for me.

(The Nobody enters the fight as Zexion and Luxord start betting on the winner.)

Lexaeus and Vexen: Why do they get all the fun?

(Lexaeus and Vexen join in)

Xaldin: I got cut up the most!

(Xaldin starts fighting too)

Xigbar: That's it!

(Xigbar jumps in)

Xemnas: Will all of you st-

(Xemnas gets pulled into the fight as Luxord closes the curtainand Porky Pig jumps on the stage)

Porky Pig: Ble- the- tha- tha- blea- thea- tha-

Nobody in crowd: shut up already!

(The nobodies attack Porky Pig)

Porky Pig: That's... all... folks...


End file.
